dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beyond the Boundary
Beyond the Boundary (境界の彼方 Kyōkai no Kanata), also known as "God's Sandbox" and "Where God Hasn't Touched" is a paradoxical and mysterious location in "Highschool DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." It is believed to be where God of the Bible had sealed away Trihexa. Summary Beyond the Boundary is a realm that both lies inside and outside of the known worlds. It is a chaotic realm that is littered with paradoxes. It both exists and doesn't exist, it is devoid of time yet holds time within it, it is empty yet abundant, it is limited yet limitless. In this place, both the possible and the impossible happen with and without restraint by the laws of reality. Only the strongest of creatures can enter this realm, lest they be torn apart by the forces that reside within it. Even then, prolonged exposure to this realm can drive one mad. The only creatures capable of inhabiting this realm without complications are Ophis, The Great Red, and Trihexa; the latter of which is believed to be sealed away here by God of the Bible. Despite this, Ophis and The Great Red tend to avoid this place as they feel an overwhelming presence residing within this realm that compels them to leave immediately. This place is an enigma that is only known to Azazel, Michael, The Four Great Satans, the uppermost gods, Ophis, and The Great Red. Appearance Beyond the Boundary is a limitless space that stretches on in every direction and takes on infinite forms. It can take the form of an 8-bit crystal plain or a watercolor castle. The possibilities are endless within this domain. There is one constant, however, that takes the form of a bright, star-like light that shimmers in the distance. The nature of this light is still a mystery, as none have managed to reside within this dimension long enough to make it to this light. Some believe it to be the sealed beast Trihexa while some believe it to be something more. Residents Trihexa (Supposedly): It is speculated that Trihexa was sealed away here by God of the Bible. There, so far, has not been any evidence proving or disproving this theory. Limitless Lifeforms: Within this realm lies beings both familiar and eldritch. These creatures, much like the realm itself, are paradoxical and are both part of and separate from the realm itself. ???: There is an unidentified presence within this dimension that can only be sensed by Ophis and The Great Red. They describe it as a disembodied voice that whispers into their ear accompanied by an immense sense of dread. The source of this is unknown, but many believe the strange light may have something to do with it. Trivia * The appearance of this location was inspired by The Interdimensional Rift from Final Fantasy V. * This place is the embodiment of paradox. * Despite the name, it is not to be confused with the Light Novel "Beyond the Boundary" or the Boundary from Blazblue. Category:Fanon Location Category:Fanon Locations